837 Days
by Arkterea
Summary: Survival in this world isn't easy. Especially when you have a little girl to take care of, it becomes almost impossible. But we've made it this far we've been together sence this began, and we are going to see the end of it. I owe her that much.


There's was two kind of people in this world. There was them and me. That's what I thought until she came into my life by accident. To think that I was a hermit who would stab a man for a bottle of clean water who was taking care of a girl who would share the last of her rations with a squirrel. We where completely different, yet were like two pees in a pod. Surviving this hell together.

-Day 147-

A man and a little girl navigated through a crumbling building. He lead the way with his pistol drawn, she stayed close behind them. They came across a large pit with a small thin board of wood going across the pit. The man put his pistol away and inspected the board.

"Watch your step" said the man as he began to walk across the think board of wood. He was a tall Caucasian man caring a backpack with survival gear attached to it. His face was covered by a bushy beard. And the clothes he wore where tattered and dirty and had seen their fair share of violence. But following behind him was a much different sight.

A small Indian girl followed behind him wearing very similar clothing. Her hair was cut short and her face was dirty. She looked down and the wooden board and frowned. It was very thin and barely supported her accomplice.

As he got across the board he looked at her, he could see the doubt in her. "Don't worry Mia, it's safe" he looked back down at the board "Sorta". Mia looked at him, her brown eyes showing just a hint of fear. It was a long fall and a long way across.

"Are you sure Scott"? "I-I don't like the looks of it" She said with her frown still present.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall, just don't look down and cross slowly" Scott said smiling at her.

She looked back at him and saw his smile. She sighed and took her first step across the thin bridge separating them. She took five seconds between each step. She looked directly at him not breaking eye contact.

While Mia made her way across the board a figure began to emerge behind them. Soon a rotting corps began to stumble towards Mia. It's limbs where all bent in unnatural ways and its clothes where completely tattered, it was impossible to tell if this creature was ever actually human.

Scott took his pistol out as soon as the beast came into view. "Mia quickly" he told her as he aimed at the beast that had began to gain speed towards the little girl.

Mias eyes filled with fear as she slightly picked up speed. The beast behind her had now walked onto the board, gaining speed. Scott was about to shoot the monster until and pound 'SNAP' filled the air.

In an instant the board below Mia began to break in half. Scott's eyes opened wide "RUN"! He yelled at her. Taking out his hand for her to grasp. Mia's eyes opened wide as she then began to run as the board below her began to break. She reached for his hand and grasped it, he pulled her across in an instant, wrapping both of his arms around her. The board fell down the abyss taking the creature with it while they both clutched each other tight.

She was breathing heavy and her heart was beating out of her cheats. He held onto her listening to her breathing.

"It's alright sweetie…" he whispered into her ear and let her go. He looked at her, tears forming in her hazel eyes. He smiled and wiped the away "Your okay, we're safe".

She sniffed and shook her head yes "I-it almost g-got me" she said tears eyed.

"But it didn't. Because you where fast and smart" he stood up and looked ahead of him. "That gives us the advantage over them" He saw a faint light and smiled. He grabbed her hand and they began walking forward to the light. Mia rubbed her eyes and sniffed, she looked up and smiled at Scott. He smiled back as the walked towards the light together, with more challenges awaiting.

Authors note

Alright! First chapter and First story. I can't wait to see what you guys think and I'd love to get feedback on how I'm doing.

Now this story is going to be about Mia and Scott's days together surging the apocalypse. And you get to see more of their background as the story unfolds. And remember that it won't be all in order.

Anyway. Until next time, read and review and expect and longer chapter next time. Bye!


End file.
